


点️我️看️霜️奇异️在️线️

by Qianfive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianfive/pseuds/Qianfive
Summary: 看了双法师铁的脑洞一时冲动就短打一篇肉...下次想写他们日常谈恋爱xxx





	点️我️看️霜️奇异️在️线️

**Author's Note:**

> 看了双法师铁的脑洞一时冲动就短打一篇肉...下次想写他们日常谈恋爱xxx

1

Tony Stark，男，花花公子慈善家未来学家钢铁侠，无限战争结束三个月后的一个下午，发现自己和两个法师搞了起来。

 

2

他坐在Loki，阿斯加德的王子，约定海姆的合理继承人，奥丁之子，God of Mischief的怀里，背部紧贴着他的胸膛，微微带着凉意的手臂存在感极强的横在他的腰间。修长的手指缠上他自己的互相磨蹭，Tony的指尖沁出一点汗来。

像是动物的习性一般，Loki把脸埋进Tony的颈窝里深深的汲取着他的味道。

他觉得脸上发烧。

 

3

他的膝盖抵着Stephan的膝盖，源源不断的热度在肌肤接触的地方互相传递。Stephan的身体向前倾去，注视着那两人的紧贴他嫌弃起阻隔他和Tony的那些距离，他一只手把着Tony的脚腕一下一下按摩着那块薄薄的皮肤，另一只手探向使不上力的大腿i根处。

浅蓝色的双眼紧盯着面前两人像是互相标记气味的动作，他举高Tony的一条腿，视线对上Tony有些涣散的焦糖色眼睛，“看着我。”他看着眼前隐隐被撩拨起来的人重新聚焦上眼神盯盯的对上他自己的，确认他一直、一直看着他，缓缓的、缓缓的阖上眼帘侧头亲上大腿内部敏感的地方，感受到突然绷紧的肌肉和抑制不住的一声喘i息、Stephan勾起嘴角，得寸进尺的开始吮吸留下自己的痕迹。

 

4

他们给他带来最高的层次的快i感，一波接着一波的情ii潮让他如致梦境。

他们亲他，在快感濒临边缘的时候亲他汗湿的额头，亲他脆弱的脖颈，亲他敏感到发疼的皮肤，亲他的指尖、指节、肩旁。

他们咬他，给他的微弱的痛感永远带着浪ii潮般的快ii感，让他渴望、让他向往，让他求饶，但绝不让他祈求。他们留下又红又紫的斑驳覆盖了他的皮肤、覆盖他的伤痕。

他们舔他，舔走背肌上的咸味的汗，舔走他脸上因为过多快ii感刺激流出苦味的眼泪，舔走挂在嘴边的唾液、舔走挂在身上各个部位的白ii精。

他们束缚他，不让他在感觉失控时试图抓自己的手臂从而从新找回掌权感。他们用自己的身体夹着Tony，让他向前能挂在戏谑之神的身上，抓花他的背；向后能依靠在至尊法师身上，搂住他的脖子。

他们安抚他，在他控制不住开始啜泣时，放缓节奏但坚持一下又一下的顶ii进他的身体，再带他重回梦幻的云端感受两个法师的魔力。

他们压制他，屁股里夹着Stephan的东西，嘴里插着Loki的阴iii茎，一只手撑着保持平衡，另一只手被Stephan抓着强硬的背在身后。左手绷的紧紧的反握住Stephan的手，而右手下的床单早已皱的不成样子……呻iii吟一声一声的被顶出喉口，Tony吐出Loki的阴iii茎，喘ii息着把脸向前凑靠在了Loki的腿根，温热的呼气打在Loki身上，Tony颤抖着放开了右手的支撑，伸长手臂去拉Loki的臂膀，还没成功就被Stephan又一下冲撞乱了阵脚，只能哼哼唧唧胡乱叫眼前人的名字，“Loki……啊啊……”因为做了太久而产生的软糯鼻音带着求饶的意味，让Loki心甘情愿再一次半跪下来按上Tony的后颈，在他的嘴里品尝自己的味道。

他们操iiii他、他们填满他、他们射ii满他，任由黏糊糊的白色液体从深红的洞里一点一点流出来，被操的狠了的小iii穴有点肿，却又一下下的收缩着，像是要把更深处的精液挤出来，又像是还没吃饱的样子在引诱着他们。

再来一次吧。

 

5

他们用粗糙的手指、用泛凉的阴iiii茎、用滚烫的精iiii液塞满Tony Stark的身体，又用同样炙热滚烫、毫无保留的爱意包裹住了Tony Stark的心脏。


End file.
